


The Second Day of Christmas

by Winklepicker



Series: Clydeland Chronicles [1]
Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clydeland, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker
Summary: On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me...A tiny bed for a big boy and his string beeeean.





	The Second Day of Christmas

“So.” Stensland shot his infectious grin straight at Clyde. His balled up fists held the bedcovers high up around his neck.

“Uh huh.”

“This is nice.”

“It’s nice, yeah.” Clyde returned serve with a twinkly-eyed volley. He rolled over in the narrow single bed to face him.

Stensland wriggled further down so only his eyes peeked out from the top of the covers. He kicked at the blankets. “How old were you when your feet started hanging off the end?”

“Fourteen or there abouts. Sorry ‘bout the arrangements.”

Stensland tugged the covers over both of their heads. He burrowed into their own flannel cave and burrowed beneath Clyde’s t-shirt parking his icy long fingers on his bed-heated skin. “You know, I don’t think Jimmy and Sylvia, or Mellie, or your mother would appreciate the distinct pleasure of sharing a bed with me.”

“Naw, I meant the actual bed. I asked Mellie if we could have her old room and she, well she said some stuff I don’t care to repeat.”

“Ha!” Stensland giggled. Wriggled closer. Snuggled and snuffled. Jiggled his bum. “She thought we’d do the nasty in her bed?”

“Wouldn’t we have?”

“Oh, for sure!” He rolled Clyde onto his back, climbed onto his prize steed. The covers were a tangled canopy above them. “But her room’s right next to your mum’s and you know we can’t keep quiet. Remember that time with the orange?”

“I never knew I could make that much drool. Also never knew my voice could go that high.” Clyde snaked his hand around Stensland’s waist and pulled him down on top of him.

“Well, now.” Stensland nibbled Clyde’s lips. Licked his way into that delicious mouth. “I’m going to stick my willy in you, and let’s see if I can make you hit a G sharp fifth.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second in the 12 Days of Tropey Christmas list that I'm doing totally out of order and still amn't organised enough to paste the link to the list here. They'll all be shortish little drabbles of around 300 words.


End file.
